


Pain and Peace

by Jojosugay



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt Jaskier, M/M, Mutual Pining, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojosugay/pseuds/Jojosugay
Summary: Jaskier gets hurt by a werewolf and Geralt patches him up
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: Geraskier Holiday Exchange 2020





	Pain and Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays!! this is a gift for @electraintheair on twitter! Hope you enjoy <3

It was a bloody fight with a particularly vicious werewolf, of course Geralt had managed to kill it with his silver sword. However, Jaskier had gotten hurt. Badly. He had 5 very large and deep gashes across his back from the werewolf’s sharp claws. Geralt tried to shove him out of the way, get him to go run and hide but of course Jaskier was stubborn and it finally bit him in the ass (or rather scratched him in the back). Thankfully, the pain paired with the shock had knocked him out almost immediately, which made Geralt’s job of getting him somewhere safe a whole lot easier. However, the bard was losing a lot of blood, fast, it was soaking into the fabric of his doublet dying the formerly pale blue garment a purple that made Geralt’s heart ache.

The moment the beast’s corpse fell to the forest floor Geralt sheathed his sword and picked Jaksier up cautious of his injury. He mounted Roach Jaskier sitting in front with their chests touching, this way Geralt could make sure that he was safe. Geralt bit his cheek as he felt Jaskier’s weak breaths. They immediately set off as fast as Roach could carry them, until they landed in a small open field of grass surrounded by a thicket of large trees. The grass was long, so long that Geralt could tell even from a distance that not even animals had touched it in awhile. Perfect.

The witcher hurriedly got off his horse and laid Jaskier on his stomach, looking directly at the wounds made Geralt feel sick. This was his fault. He’s the reason Jaskier got hurt. Geralt wasn’t able to protect him. After taking off all the clothes on Jaskier’s torso Geralt slathered the bard’s back with just about every salve and balm he had in his sack, covering it all up with a thick layer of bandages and laying Jaskier on his side.

Now was the hard part. Waiting. Geralt studied the local plants attempting to identify their species and edibility for practice, once he ran out of new ones. He gave Roach a very in depth grooming, leaving her neighing happily and looking beautiful. After that...he sat on the ground and just...waited. Watching Jaskier’s chest rise and fall, he always looked so beautiful when he slept. Both due to the silence as well as the way the light illuminated his well cared for hair. 

Many nights Geralt had watched his friend sleep when he himself couldn’t, a few times he’d even intentionally stayed up for it. Had it not been for the gaping wounds in his back Geralt’s mind probably would have wondered to day dreams of late afternoon relaxation. Polishing his swords while Jaskier wrote a new song about their latest adventures. Mid-evening cuddles full of Jaskier’s endless rambling that Geralt longed to shut up with a kiss. He couldn’t ever admit to these thoughts and feelings of course...but had today gone different he may never have gotten a chance.

The waiting felt like days, weeks even. Geralt didn’t move an inch, sitting on the ground completely still his eyes glued to Jaskier as if he’d vanish once he looked away. As the sun started to peak over the horizon, Jaskier’s eyes slowly fluttered open looking at his surroundings while he attempted to sit up but immediately shouted in pain and stayed put.

“Jaskier” Geralt whispered immediately getting up and walking to his side   
  
“Geralt?...Where are we?” Jaskier mumbled softly

“I’m not sure, some field. I wanted to make sure you were safe while I patched you up”

“Right...the werewolf...are you okay? He didn’t get you did he?” his voice was worried, he tried to sit up again but groaned and laid back down

“No, I’m fine. As soon as he hurt you I killed him.” 

“Thank the gods” Jaskier sighed, visibly relaxing into the grass.

Almost as if on cue his stomach let out an earth-shattering growl that left him blushing

“I don’t suppose you have any food left?” He asked with an embarrassed laugh

“‘fraid not,” Geralt said shaking his head “the satchel with food got left behind, but there should be a town not too far. As long as you’re able we could travel there and find an Inn.”

“Well thanks to my lovely Witcher’s handiwork, I feel right as rain! As long as I don't have to move...any of my muscles” 

“I’ve carried you before, I’m not averse to doing it now.” Without another word he quickly but carefully lifted Jaskier off the ground. The bard blushed heavily and Geralt could feel his own cheeks warm a little.

The rest of their journey was silent as they rode Roach into the town chest to chest like they had before. Geralt could feel Jaskier’s heart racing the whole way, worried about how scared his friend must be. Being this close to him, Geralt was happy that his lowered heart rate made it so that Jaskier couldn’t feel it pounding.

The town was fairly close, no more than a 30 minute ride from the field. Thankfully Geralt had ventured here a million times before and knew exactly where the Inn was so they could go straight there and get Jaskier’s meal. 

“Can you walk?” Geralt asked looking into Jaskier’s eyes with concern

“Yeah of course, my back is injured not my legs” he hopped off Roach and was fine, standing normally, however as soon as he tried to take a step he started falling.

Geralt got off immediately and caught him putting his arm around Jaskier’s waist for support “I’ll give you a hand”

The innkeeper recognized Geralt and welcomed him with open arms and a happy laugh.

“Geralt! It’s been so long! And this time you brought a friend” she shouted to him from behind the bar waving at him “what can I do for you?”

Geralt tightened his grip on Jaskier’s waist “We need some food and a room for awhile”

“Perfect! That I can do for you. On the house for an old friend, find yourself a seat and I’ll get you your food and room key” she gave another big smile before disappearing back into the kitchen

Geralt lead Jaskier to a table in the back of the pub, making sure he was comfortable before taking a seat across from him

“You’re friends with the innkeeper?” Jaskier said with a cheeky smile “I thought the great white wolf didn’t have friends. Not even his charming traveling bard that oh so generously sings of his tales?” 

“A lot of contracts in this town, she’s nice to have a conversation with sometimes”

Before Jaskier could make another joke the waitress came over putting down two plates of food and a single room key before walking away. Jaskier didn’t waste a second immediately scarfing down his plate with reckless abandon. Geralt watched him holding back a smile, even when he was messy and gross like this Jaskier was still beautiful.

Within a matter of minutes both of their plates were cleaned and their stomachs full.

“That was amazing, It’d been so long since I had a proper meal. I could go for a nap now”

“Let's go up to the room then” Geralt said standing up and putting a few coins on the table for the waitress before helping Jaskier up the steps and into their room.

The room had two small beds in it and not much else, but that was fine; they'd stayed together in Inn’s with even smaller rooms than this. Geralt sat Jaskier down on the bed closest to the door and walked over to the other to start taking off his armor.

“Thank you...for everything” Jaskier said quietly still facing the doorway “I know I’m annoying and you probably wanted to leave me there but I’m really glad you helped patch me up.”

“Jaskier…” Geralt said softly walking back over to him and sitting next to him on the bed “you’re not annoying...well you are but not so much so that I’d leave you to die. If I didn’t enjoy having you around I would have left in the middle of the night long ago. You’re so special to me...I...love you” the last words came out as no more than a whisper but they were louder than any of the other words spoken

“I’m sorry...did you just say that you loved me?”

“If you don't feel the same that’s okay I understand I just-”

Before he could keep going Jaskier yanked him into a short deep kiss “Of course I love you too, you idiot” he chuckled “I’ve loved you since the day we met”

Geralt smiled a little going back in for another kiss that lasted much, much longer.

After a while Jaskier pulled away letting out a small yawn “would you uh like to join me for my nap?”

“Of course”

The two laid down chest to chest, together, in peace.


End file.
